Unusual Circumstances
by Fevered-Dream
Summary: Pre-series. An AU version of how Tony met Gibbs set in the X-Men universe.


A/N: This is set in the X-Men universe but doesn't feature any characters from the X-Men franchise just the idea that people can have a mutant gene.

This is an AU supernatural version of why Tony is so good at undercover work and how Gibb's hired him in Baltimore. Only this chapter is pre-series.

Disclaimer: NCIS nor X-Men and mine.

* * *

He had heard about this before. About the ability to shift one's appearance, to change their face and their body and their voice. He had never personally met a person with the ability but he had heard stories, stories that it was a rare ability but one that was often used for the wrong reasons in this world where danger and pain were imminent.

Gibbs ground his teeth together in frustration before internally wincing at the noise they made. He had been assigned to a case in Baltimore where several marine staff sergeants had been murdered in connection to a drug running ring that was operating within a mafia branch in the district. Since his arrival, with Ducky in tow, he had been stone walled by the detectives and officers assigned to the Macaluso case and his already wafer thin patience was beginning to wear.

He belatedly tuned back into the buzz in his left ear that was another of Ducky's stories.

"...this fantastically interesting fellow you would never believe Jethro. Perfect mimicry and they say the world is a small," Ducky stalled in his rambling as Gibbs shot him an annoyed glance.

It was just him and Ducky on this case with Abby back in D.C for technical back up. Burley had left due to Gibbs induced stress and Gibbs was yet to find a suitable replacement after scaring off three attempted agents in a row.

Now they were finally being informed of the involvement of a detective with mutant abilities on the case and while Gibbs himself held no prejudices he sensed that the role of this particular detective fitted under the title of 'functional outcast'. The precinct's captain had finally given in to Gibb's demands due several volatile displays of Gibb's bastedry and Ducky's diplomatic story telling.

"His name is Detective Anthony DiNozzo, he's assigned to the homicide squad currently but with his skills," Captain Dawes paused with a grimace on his face "he tends to be assigned where ever he is needed."

Gibbs looked down at the photo the Captain had pushed towards him over the desk. The picture depicted a young, good looking detective with brown hair and green eyes.

Dawes continued. "We placed him under deep cover as a prospective enforcer for the Macaluso family using his various abilities."

Gibbs looked at the photo again noting that the man pictured was unlikely to measure up to the usual job description of mafia thug. The Captain saw his glance and added to Gibbs' current train of thought by pushing forward a photo of a very different looking man. This man would have epitomized the word 'thug' with his large build and his rugged and worn face. His large head showed the signs of a tough life with the occasional scar gracing it and the coup de grace of a nose that had obviously been broken in many back alley fist fights.

"The identity our detective has assumed is of a small time thug, called Antonio Marconi who's looking at entering the big league mafia drug running operations of which we believe your staff sergeant's were apart off as the distributors to the rather lucrative drug market within Quantico marine base."

Gibbs' nodded looking at the two very different men. "So you're telling me that your detective has infiltrated this drug ring and he knows who is behind the murder of Staff Sergeant's Cryer, Daniels and Hansen?"

Dawes nodded, "The only reason I'm telling you about this now is that the bust needs to be made ASAP. Macaluso has discovered the possibility of an undercover cop within the family and he's started to liquidate his illegal assets and to take care of any loose ends within the family's dealings. We're going to lose him and the majority of the physical evidence if we don't act now."

Gibbs nodded, "When are we going in?" He asked impatiently. Dawes shot him a skeptical look coupled with a raised eyebrow.

"We, Special Agent Gibbs? I believe this case still belongs to Baltimore P.D and as such, NCIS has no say on any actions undertaken by the department as part of Operation Bravo61."

As he finished his tirade he had to force himself not to flinch as Special Agent Gibb's hand shot out from his side, landing with a resounding clap on his desk.

"Three dead marine staff sergeants Captain," Gibbs growled as he leant forward menacingly towards Dawes "and another three will be dead if you don't let me in on this op."

And that was how Gibb's found himself surrounded by at least twenty SWAT team members and various members of Baltimore P.D as they moved as a single unit towards a warehouse were Macaluso was rumored to use for tying up loose ends. If Baltimore's inside man's Intel was correct they should find him doing exactly that. They had to move fast.

They separated at the corner of the warehouse into three groups with Gibbs leading the third one through the front entrance while the others spread around the warehouse to effectively block all exits out of the warehouse and the docklands surrounding it. Two members of the SWAT moved forward to the door with their handheld battering ram. Gibbs counted down from three with his fingers and on the third the two SWAT members rammed themselves into the door forcing it wide open while the rest of the group flooded in clearing the area before training their guns into the centre of the warehouse where Macaluso and three of his men stood while another man cowered on his knees before them, his face a bloody pulp.

Off to the left of Macaluso were another three men who were holding gas cans and lighters and standing next to a large collection of papers.

The group in the centre froze as they were surrounded by mixed calls of "freeze." Slowly the group raised their hands to head height. Gibbs nodded to the detectives behind him, "cuff them." He moved forward towards the beaten man meanwhile keeping his gun trained into the centre of the room before holstering his sig and leaning down in front of DiNozzo. He put his hand under the man's chin maneuvering the detective's head up so he could see the extent of the damage in the dim lights of the warehouse. The man roused slightly.

"Detective DiNozzo. Can you hear me?" The man's brow furrowed at Gibb's question and didn't answer. Unexpectedly the answer came from behind him.

"Loud and clear, Detective…?" Gibb's turned to be faced with one of Macaluso goons who had moved towards him while he had been administering to the man on the floor. Gibbs moved his hand instinctively towards the weapon at his side. The man in front of him grinned.

"Special Agent actually, and its Gibbs, NCIS." The thug nodded and looked down at the man on the ground.

"Well very special agent Gibbs from NCIS, that man who you've mistakenly addressed as DiNozzo is in fact one of Macaluso's accountants who was responsible for laundering his money until Macaluso assumed him to be the police insider."

Gibbs turned to the man next to him and glared, the man only laughed. "You've sure got a glare there very special agent Gibbs, I'm sure you scare away all the innocent little special agents with that." Despite himself Gibbs felt his mouth quirk slightly at the man's spiel.

"So I'm guessing you're DiNozzo." The man grinned again and saluted sloppily,

"At your service gunny." Gibbs quirked and eyebrow at that and the man shrugged, "Your haircut says marine and you don't seem the 'sir' type." Gibbs again found his mouth quirking upwards against his will.

"So I'm guessing that as you know my name Gibbs, you also know a bit more as well?" DiNozzo asked, his eyes following Gibbs every movement and reaction.

Gibbs nodded. "I know and you might as well know that it makes no difference to me as long as you get results."

DiNozzo tilted is head and gave Gibbs a sharp look that wasn't in keeping with his thuggish visage. "Was that a job offer special agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs returned the stare. "I've heard about you and I could use someone with your skills and I believe NCIS would feel the same."

DiNozzo continued to watch him for a second before breaking out in the biggest grin yet. "Well I believe we need to be acquainted properly Agent Gibbs." He paused and closed his eyes. To Gibbs watching the transformation was like every cell in DiNozzo's body had an opposite side and he could switch from one to the other at will.

Within a few seconds a completely different man stood before him but this one was recognizable from the first photo Dawes had shown him. The real Anthony DiNozzo smiled genuinely at him. "I'll think I'll take you up on your offer very special agent Gibbs."

A/N: I may follow this up with different one shots about different members of the team finding out about Tony's skills over time, that's if I have time :/


End file.
